The project on the neurovirology and neuroimmunology of schizophrenia is aimed at providing direct evidence for or against transmissible agents in the pathogenesis of schizophrenia, at examining immune dysfunction reflective of, or predisposing to, viral infection in schizophrenia, and at delimiting the effects of neuroleptic medications and prolonged hospitalization on the immune system. It is also aimed at developing suitable models for studying the noncytopathic effects of viruses on the central nervous system.